Kiss the girl
by Sophie-sama
Summary: kagome resolve levar inuyasha para passear em sua era mais tudo acabou do jeito que os dois menos esperavam.kiss the girl ashley tisdale ou para os q não pensam The litthe mermaid a pequena sereia bjs!


**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She doesn't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**  
Você a vê  
Sentada lá deste modo  
Ela não tem muito a dizer  
Mas existe alguma coisa sobre ela  
E você não sabe porque  
Você quer beijar a garota

Lá estava ela, inuyasha a estava observando a algum tempo, aquele pôr-do-sol estava mais bonito com kagome o olhando tão calmamente, por que estava pensando isso? Por que seu coração estava tão acelerado? Por que tinha tanta vontade de provar daqueles lábios doces de novo? Apesar de estarem na era dela, de tudo estar como sempre esteve, das tantas vezes que viu ela daquele mesmo jeito, tinha algo diferente.

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Sim, você a quer  
Olhe para ela você sabe que sim  
Possivelmente ela quer você também  
Só existe um modo, pergunte a ela  
E não é uma palavra  
Uma simples palavra  
Vai lá e beije a garota

Seria isso amor? Mas e kikyou? Com kikyou era diferente, ela não exalava calor, parecia uma boneca, fria, ele a queria, a queria não como amiga, a queria como mulher, ele da um tapa na própria cara, estava ficando louco? Aquela era kagome, a kagome, a chata, irritante, de cheiro bom, linda, doce, carinhosa, maravilhosa e... chega! Deu outro tapa na testa, olhou para ela, ela também o queria? O queria mais que como amigo? Sentou-se e voltou a observa-la.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl**

Sha la la la la la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Isso não é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota

- inuyasha? Você é timido?

Lembrou de quando miroku o perguntou isso, quando ele lhe contou tudo o que estava sentindo quando kagome chegava perto, de todas as vezes que teve que segurar a respiração para não agarra-la por causa de seu cheiro, ele iria perdê-la? Por que essa voz na sua cabeça dizia para beijá-la? Ele não queria perder-la, mais não conseguia ir até ela e beijá-la.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl [kiss the girl**

Agora é seu momento  
Flutuando numa lagoa azul  
Garoto, é melhor você fazer isso logo  
Não haverá momento melhor  
Ela não diz uma palavra  
E ela não irá dizer uma palavra  
Até você beijar a garota

Kagome se levantou, ela viu a sua presença, sorriu para ele e o puxou pelo braço para um pedalinho, na verdade inuyasha não sabia o que era isso, era grande e tinha dois lugares para sentar e umas coisas iguais a da bicicleta de kagome, ela o fez sentar em uma delas e o mostrou como fazer, ele começou a fazer rápido e ela tocou em seu braço, ele parou e ela também, deixaram ele andando sozinho, ela voltou a olhar o lago e por do sol, linda como sempre.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
****It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
**  
Sha la la la la la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Isso não é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota

Ele tenta se aproximar dela, mais recua, ela estava tão linda com aquele rabo de cavalo, só havia visto ela assim algumas vezes, mais nunca havia reparado, era linda, de todo jeito, ele estava sem o boné, ela disse que seria difícil alguém o ver, afinal haviam varias arvores, ela o olhou e disse.

- algum problema inuyasha?

Ele fez que não um pouco corado, o cheiro dela ia afetando-o de novo, ele segurou a respiração ficando vermelho até que não pode mais, ela riu, ele ficou com vergonha, ela voltou a admirar o lago cristalino.

**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how **

You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Não fique assustado  
É melhor você estar preparado  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Não pare agora  
Não tente esconder o quanto 

Você quer beijar a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota

Ele começou a se aproximar de kagome, mais ela se virou para ele e ele recuou caindo no lago, kagome tentou segura-lo mais não conseguiu, mais não caiu junto, ele voltou e ela disse.

- você está bem?

Ela o olhava preocupada e ele disse.

- hai.

Ele virou o olhar, ela ficou-o fitando, ele queria olha-la, ele se vira para ela, os olhares de ambos se encontram.

**la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and  
kiss the girl**  
la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e  
Beije a garota

Ele começou a se aproximar de kagome, iria beija-la, fechou os olhos, a kagome se assustou mais os fechou também, os rostos iam ficando mais próximos, quando inuyasha soltou o boné da mão e abriu os olhos dizendo.

-kagome.

- o que?

Ela o olhou um pouco triste e ele tirou o boné e disse.

- tinha caído, não se preocupe não molhou muito.

Ela sorriu triste e falou.

- tudo bem.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

Sha la la la la la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la la la la  
Isso nao é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota

Inuyasha tentou colocar o boné, kagome riu e disse.

- deixa que eu te ajudo.

Ela foi ajeitar o boné mais se inclinou tanto que o patinho balançou e quase caíram se não fosse inuyasha ir um pouco mais para o lado de kagome, mais isso fez os rostos de ambos ficarem muito mais próximos, kagome ajeitou o boné de inuyasha sem desviar seus olhos dos de inuyasha, ele a segurou pela cintura e a beijou, ela correspondeu, quando se separaram inuyasha disse.

- eu te amo.

- eu também te amo inuyasha.

**la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl [Go on and kiss the girl  
la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
la la la la, la la la la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
Beije a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota


End file.
